totaldramadangerfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Utilizador Discussão:DiedsenBoy
Olá, bem-vindo(a) à Wiki TotalDramaDanger! Obrigado pela sua edição da página Utilizador:Matheus Lopes Tito. Por favor, deixe uma mensagem na minha página de discussão se eu puder ajudar nalguma coisa! -- Cavi74 (discussão) 12h28min de 14 de Setembro de 2011 For you :) Hey, I made a new version of Kaylee so she suited her stereotype a bit more ;) [[User:Teddy74|'If you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise,']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Coz today's the day that Teddy has his picnic!']] 18h41min de 9 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC): frame|Hope you Like Her! No probs ;) [[User:Teddy74|'If you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise,']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Coz today's the day that Teddy has his picnic!']] 16h45min de 10 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Marie Can you get a different design of Marie? There was this one I liked where she had a one-shoulder top. Drama468 02h37min de 15 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Alright here is a pic of Ireland. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 14h39min de 17 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC)thumb|Ireland Sorry, but for some odd reason, I can't go on chat! My computer doesn't let the chat work! Sorry, man. It's not about the money. It's not about the price tag. It's about...ME!!!!!! 16h15min de 22 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Favor Could you do me a big favor? I had a trivia contest, and NicoTDaddicted won. I promised I would make her a character. Could you make a picture of the character though? That would be great! Drama468 22h45min de 5 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) thumb|This outfit, and anything for the shoes and hair. 2 things to tell you Hey! I have 2 things to tell you. First, remember that you wanted to make a wiki about the Michaels-Ebony family but I said no? Well, I made a wiki called "Nico's Total Drama Stuff Wiki", maybe we can put the information of the Michaels-Ebony family in there! Here's the link: http://nicostotaldramastuff.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page#Welcome_to_the_Nico.27s_Total_Drama_Stuff_Wiki Oh, and also, remember when you suggested that Victoria and Dex could have an attraction? Maybe it can be an attraction on Victoria's side only if it's okay with you. --NICO.WAS.HERE. 18h33min de 6 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) Hey, Mathues! I just came to ask you if you could make a REALLY good looking boy for me so he could date Melissa. :3 His name will be Bruno and he is tan and muscular. :3 And I'm making a picture of Sienna and Melissa toghther! >:) --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 23h15min de 2 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Makeover! I have decided Marie's makeover. If you can design her makeover photo, it will be great. First in Polish, then in English. Joanna:Marie, jesteś taka piękna dziewczyna. Ale twoje długie, czarne włosy wyglądają zbyt komercyjne. Proponuję drastyczne makeover. Jak brown sound bob? Joanna:Marie, you are such a beautiful girl. But your long black hair looks too commerical. I suggest a drastic makeover. How does a brown bob sound?Anime Fan? 00h50min de 3 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) I like it! <3 I also made a new design for Sienna that looks good too! I'll show you later! :3 --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 01h33min de 3 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) So, you are going to make Sienna's boyfriend? Thanks! :D --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 01h37min de 3 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Joanna:Marie, the reason i chose this makeover is because it makes you look high fashion. I could add black highlights, if you want.Anime Fan? 02h27min de 3 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC)